


理由

by Nikardo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 底特律 - Freeform, 康納, 漢克 - Freeform, 警探組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikardo/pseuds/Nikardo
Summary: 個人覺得沒有到R18就是在挑逗而已XD不過有雷的還是幫我自行迴避喔謝謝^q^✔CP: 漢康(暗示)✔關係大概友達以上戀人未滿





	理由

如果說做愛都需要一個理由，那麼漢克安德森的理由又是甚麼呢？他緊盯眼前的仿生搭檔正對他的陰莖又吞又舔，用小巧的舌頭從碩大的根部努力濕滑的向上含住，在小嘴中進進出出，當初的他只是想讓康納後悔，教訓毫不知天高地厚的蠢蛋仿生人，誰知道對方竟然舔的如此起勁！

「媽的」  
漢克扎了扎嘴，向著黑壓壓的天花板重重地嘆口氣，這不是他的作風，完全不是。

「康納，我想你也很清楚漢克是一個脾氣暴躁的警員，撇除他易怒的缺點，他將會是一名更傑出的副隊長」

「我很清楚，福勒隊長，請放心交給我來辦」

目送康納迅速離開辦公室後，福勒的目光便繼續埋首於桌上繁雜的案件

「安德森副隊長，我們來做愛吧」

湊近剛上完廁所漢克的耳朵旁，他用適當的音量表達自己的目的，完整卻又不拖泥帶水

「蛤？你他媽的在說什麼？我有聽清楚嗎？我只是一個上了年紀可憐的糟老頭耳朵不是很好」

惡狠狠地瞪向旁邊給他一個wink的安卓蠢蛋，認真地懷疑對方是不是腦子進水，在光天化日下，突然講出與任務毫無相關的詞彙

「可是，副隊長，你的檢查報告寫...」

「閉嘴！！！給我關上你自以為是的檢測拉基什麼東西，我是不知道你為何有這樣的念頭，但我是不會原諒你莽撞的詢問，別再靠近我半步了！」

幾乎是用盡這輩子嘶吼的力量叫他閉嘴，摀住耳朵的漢克害怕地奪門而出，後面跟上的則是努力不懈的仿生搭檔

「那麼說，你有聽到我跟你提議的做...」

「好了！對！沒錯！老子他媽的聽的十分清楚....你給我過來...！」

怒氣沖沖地隨便開了間空房走進去，隨後識相的康納也跟著進入，悄悄關上門，站在與對方相距1公尺的地方，乖巧地等待安德森副隊長的回答。

「說！誰叫你做的！」

「沒有人，副隊長」

「那你幹嘛發神經突然提出..那個...做...那種事...」

「事實上，根據有力報導提到，做愛可以有效的控制脾氣」

理直氣壯的搬出最新的研究，康納沒有辦法解讀人類的情緒，為何安德森副隊長遲遲不願意呢？明明對他一點壞處都沒有，若是真的要舉出一個缺點，那就只有副隊長必須要幹一個男性仿生人這事實。

「啊？就為了那種鳥事？我告訴你，沒有人可以控制我，老子他媽的爽愛幹嘛就幹嘛，還輪不到你管」

憤怒的右手猛力地推開眼前認真無比的仿生人，以為粗魯的舉動會喝止對方繼續胡言亂語，然而，漢克卻忘了最重要的一件事，他是一名談判專家。

「那麼...副隊長，我很好奇您都怎麼跟人做愛，可以教我嗎？」

把自己的雞巴拱手讓出只為了讓一個不經世事的仿生人體會口交這檔事，漢克安德森從來沒有想過自己會同意這愚蠢至極的性愛，或者，稱為性過程比較妥當，因為康納的每句話而動搖，早就已經不是他自己了，不能否認。卻無奈自己身為堂堂的一位副隊長竟會被一個蠢蛋機器玩弄於掌上

「涵顆，蘇糊嘛」(漢克，舒服嗎)

含著濕潤的老二不放，口齒不清地抬頭詢問滿臉通紅的漢克，這是他第一次嘗試，說不上喜歡或是不喜歡，只是看到發熱的陰莖逐漸硬挺起來，青筋佈滿硬挺男根，他更拼命的來來回回舔弄，彷彿觀賞著即將要噴發的火山口，蓄勢待發的濃液無預警地在他的小嘴射出，力道過猛不禁讓仿生咽喉嗆到，但康納只感受到開心以及自己開始沈醉於漢克的小老弟這檔事，他相信這一切都是為了達成目的，所該具備的人類情愫

「喂！不准舔我的精液，髒死了」

「嗚，但是我的舌頭好乾燥好難受……漢克？」

試著用可憐兮兮的語氣表達不滿，根據歷史數據分析顯示，這方式總是很管用。

「不要一臉無辜的看著我，混蛋！」

康納得意洋洋地更新了腦內模擬數據，繼續張著口貪婪地吸取男根上的精液。

「嘿，抱歉打擾你辦公，不過我想感謝你，漢克在最近幾天完全沒有發脾氣或跟我抱怨那些有的沒的垃圾事，果然模控生命出產最新原型機的效率是非常高了」

福勒隊長一臉開心的向康納道謝，他沒想到原來仿生警探的效率是如此神速，才短短幾天，就讓漢克的情緒和緩不少，雖然整天笑咪咪的模樣讓他看得很反胃，不過讓警局氣氛和樂融融就是一件值得慶祝的事。

「我很榮幸幫的上…忙、忙、嗚嗚……嚶…福、福勒隊長……」

「你還好嗎？抱歉，這麼講一個機器人有點不對，不過如果有問題還是提早去檢修比較好」

「沒…沒事的，謝謝關心……嗚…」

康納小聲地回應道後，便小心翼翼地步離辦公室，深怕一個過大的舉動會讓自己陷入更難熬的場面。

進去辦公室才短短的5分鐘，屁股附近的布料料濕出一塊來了，西裝褲上覆蓋著淫蕩誘人的水漬，就像剛剛才被人肏完一樣，康納更拼命將大腿夾緊，防止淫水持續從他的小洞流出，腸道裡的跳蛋正不停地震動，忽大忽小振幅則是由他的搭檔，漢克安德森副隊長決定，早已累攤的軟肉一顫一顫地收縮，回應著跳蛋惡意的挑逗，沒有得到副隊長的允許，康納不可以自行取下，混亂的程序碼閃爍在屏幕上，當初答應放入跳蛋的理由，究竟是為了什麼呢？

「副隊長，拜託……」

離開辦公室後，康納便跟著漢克進入閒置的審問室，跪趴在他的雙腿間，乞求能得到解放

「嗯？你難道不知道他媽的做愛前要先潤滑嗎？想緊緊含住老子的大粗棒，你的小屁股還得撅的更緊呢」

語畢，漢克右手輕拉下褲子的拉鍊，緩緩露出白色內褲包覆著陰莖，左手則重重拍打白皙厚實臀部後，又用力地捏了一口嫩滑的屁股肉，漢克不確定剛剛自己無意識的舉動，到底是在警告蠢安卓別跟自己玩火還是在跟個婊子一樣欲擒故縱的邀請對方，不過這都不減想捉弄乖乖牌仿生人的興趣，現在的漢克安德森不需要對著其他人發火，取而代之的是，他找到更有趣的事情了。


End file.
